Temptation
by King Ro
Summary: Hibari Kyouya, is a sin.


**Temptation**

**Pairing.** 6918.

**Genre.** Angst.

_I don't own KHR. Mukuro-sama and Hibari-san belong to each other, and Amano-sensei._

-King Ro-

**Warning. **Psychotic | religion-implied

**Note.** Am panicking over the lack of present! 6918 fanfic, it seems TYL! 6918 has been biased all this time [in my perspective]; thus I urge myself to complete a self-assigned quest to write something present! 6918, as for ... compensation?

Dark-themed small drabble, I'm not good at angst, not at all. Just an attempt to try each and every genre. The first part is premonition. The second part POV-ed by Mukuro, to Hibari. Please do throw rocks at me if you think our illusionist is thinking weird in this fic. [psycho, I said]

Same, familiar phrase-Reviews, comments and criticisms are always welcome. Hope you enjoy it.

**.**

* * *

A very, very old story from the primitive era of human species, in which the Bible has recorded as the origin of our earliest sin, committed by Adam and Eve; when they chose to go against God and disrespected His warnings, to peek a bite on the forbidden fruit. Since then, as chastisement, both had been exiled from Eden, had been dumped on Earth, must solitarily suffer through all obstacles of life, and then must die, must turn to ashes. But not just so, their descendants—meaning us, have to carry on the same penalty as well, from generation down generation. Days by days, wondering just how could they, why did they abandon the luxury in heaven with just an unworthy small bite of apple.

Though, even if we drift back time and replace them by any of us, I ensured the result will, absolutely, remain unchanged.

-x-x-

Little maiden looked up to the celestine, eyes blinked in confusion after hearing the Story of Genesial Sin from a scripture. "Why must Adam and Eve controverse Holy Father but not listen to Him?"

"Because they were tempted, dear daughter." The celestine gently answered while patting her head. "Temptation is very sinful. It leads us to commit unforgivable crimes which we most likely wouldn't do in our right mind. Just like Adam and Eve who can't resist the sweetness of such delicious-looking forbidden fruit."

She paused a brief moment for the little maiden to understand her words, before continuing.

"Do remember well, daughter—

_Temptation, is a sin_."

* * *

The first time seeing you, I've known. It wasn't deja vu, and definitely have never been together before. But here I had a feeling as if I was meeting someone so, strikingly familiar. The world narrowed into two types, one kind of people like me - Rokudou Mukuro; and the other type like you - Hibari Kyouya.

Hibari Kyouya.

You are Hibari Kyouya. The most beautiful, most intergrity person ever existed. Look at how blood caressed your milky smooth skin dearly, cleared clean every nook and cranny, washed off the dirty dust of this mundane world. Blood is the purest liquid, yet you still bathed in blood every day. So clean, too pure that made me hesitant just to touch you. Don't you know, Kyouya? Because I don't have red blood.

The aromatic odor of blood from your body smelt even nicer than any seductive perfume, slowly blended inside my nose, refused to solute. The distinct odor which can't be drowned out by other trivial odors.

That sexy expression of yours when you brandished the metallic weapon, tiny smile flashed just for mere second while slick tongue licked blood drops dripped on soft cheek. Contrasted with your creamy skin, locks of black hair drooped upon prefrontal, some smoothly hugged the slender neck; rhythmically swayed with each step. All your movements were strangely attractive, like a danse macabre which forbid me to avert my eyes away.

_"I will bite you to **death**."_

This was the greatest invitation. I'm ready to walk through hell, just if you're my guide. But then I can only go once. That won't do, that won't be sufficient. I decided to stay in this world, waiting for you to turn back and invite me again, and again, again, and again, again and again. Until the time when you too, will come with me to hell.

However, because you're too beautiful, Kyouya, and too pure, you would step in heaven. But I, couldn't even call myself a living human, flooded with an impure, ungodly blood. One day should I disappear, I shall vanish in misty fog, can't leave here a single dust, not a single dust.

Therefore you must come with me to hell.

Kyouya, I'm losing my senses over you.

Each time seeing you, I was starting to crave for your everything. The aromatic odor of blood distorted my surroundings, drove me dizzy. To the point which urged me to suck your blood until the veins dried off, urged me to eat your flesh, to grind your bones into powder and mix with drinking water. Still deficient. Not enough. Never enough. Every thing, a strand of hair, a shred of skin, even your littlest things must all belong to me. Never be enough.

This is your sin, Kyouya, your sin because you're too tempting. It's your sin for making me want you ultimately. Your undeniable sin. Your sole existence, is the sin. You, are the sin.

Once, let me smear you.

Then erase myself for dirtied you.

Once.

I do not beg, do not beseech, do not invoke.

Just once, Hibari Kyouya.

Before I decay.

Say.

**[Temptation/End.]**


End file.
